Tout ça de jus de citrouille?
by Roxane Verstaveal
Summary: Une journée pluvieuse s'achève à Poudlard et Sirius ne demande que ça : qu'elle s'achève. Foutue journée, foutus escaliers, foutu jus de citrouille, foutu Snape.


Oh! *Entrée presque théâtrale *. En triant mes documents poussiéreux, cherchant désespérément à la veille de la rentrée un Dm de littérature que j'ai de toute évidence omis de rédiger, j'ai retrouvé ce… cette chose, ce truc (oui je vends très bien mes écrits.) Je pense qu'on peut considérer cela comme un cours OS dans lequel il ne se passe rien ou du moins pas grand-chose. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, ça date, mon style d'écriture a du bien changer depuis. Ce qui n'a pas changé par contre, c'est bien ma capacité à glisser sur les fautes sans les apercevoir. Je me suis bien évidement relu mais veuillez m'excuser si les fautes persistent.

Pairing: Sirius Black- Severus Snape

Raiting : K

Disclaimer: Tout est à moi sauf les Maraudeurs, les serpentard, les escaliers, les toilettes, le jus de citrouille, la Grande Salle, le plafond magique, .. Mhph. Il est fort probable que cet univers appartienne à Madame Rowling et je ne gagne pas une noise.

Février était passé de quelques jours maintenant. Le ciel gris et terne sous lequel dînaient bruyamment les élèves ne semblait pas influencer leur moral. Réunit à la table la plus éloignée de la grande porte, quelques rouge et or écoutaient religieusement James Potter narrait la dernière escapade nocturne des Maraudeurs avec entrain. Rémus prit un air qu'il voulait blasé, accompagné d'un soupir de résignation, condamné à écouter une fois de plus le même récit vécu la veille. Peter hochait la tête avec frénésie, une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux. Quant au dernier des Maraudeurs qui finissait son douzième verre de jus de citrouille, il ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres.

James ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Enfin, il ne cherchait pas réellement l'attention de ses condisciples, mais plutôt l'admiration d'une jeune lionne aux yeux verts. Des yeux verts qui préféraient ostensiblement l'ignorer. Las de cette journée mais ne voulant pas priver leurs admiratrices de la merveilleuse aventure que son frère de cœur relatait, Sirius se leva discrètement, glissant à l'oreille de Rémus un « Je monte, je suis crevé » à peine audible. Ce dernier y répondit par un hochement de tête discret, laissant Sirius quitter la table des Gryffondors non sans un dernier regard pour elle.

« -A ce moment-là, Rusard a débarqué d'on ne sait où en robe de nuit jaune, et je peux vous assurer que c'était pas beau à voir, pas vrai Peter ? On a couru aussi vite qu'on… »

Maintenant trop loin pour entendre James, il put cependant percevoir les gloussements enthousiastes des filles qui l'entouraient. Ah les filles… Quelles étranges créatures. Il avait beau essayer, rien n'y faisait, il ne les comprenait jamais.

Il marchait distraitement, laissant ses jambes le porter jusqu' à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ses pensées qui portaient essentiellement sur « Comment une fille tient-elle sa fourchette ? Pourquoi les filles se déplacent toujours en meutes ? Est-ce qu'une fille met autant de temps à se coiffer que Prongs ? Bien que lui peut passer des heures devant un miroir à se coiffer, pour au final avoir l'air du type décoiffé… mais lui c'est différent, c'est une cause perdue…» Bref, ces pensées furent bientôt interrompues au moment où son pied se posa sur la dernière marche du quatrième étage. Une horde de Serpentards bien battit mais ahurit croisèrent son chemin. Il reconnut la plupart d'entre eux : des dernières années, des sixièmes années avec qui il partageait ses cours (dont Gray, le type le plus crédule et influençable sur Terre que Salazar n'ai jamais accueilli dans ses rangs pour on ne sait quelle raison) et peut être même des cinquièmes années. Le groupe grognait, visiblement agacé, tournant la tête de tout côté comme lorsque des spectateurs assistaient à un match de tennis (sport qui avait retenu son attention dans le manuel d'Etude des Moldu de Rémus). Il en conclut que ses chers camarades avaient perdu quelque chose.

-Hé Black ! T'as pas vu Snape ?

Tiens, ils avaient perdu Snape. Et il n'en avait strictement rien à carrer…

-J'en ai strictement rien à carrer, Hyde. Bonne soirée ! Lâcha-t-il, un grand sourire railleur aux lèvres. Il les salua de la main quand il arriva à leur niveau pour poursuivre son chemin.

Quoi ? Il était fatigué ! Il n'avait pas envie de parler chiffon à cette heure-là c'était compréhensible non ? Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de chercher des noises aux Serpentards… Il ne pouvait plus. C'était cruel et il en souffrait atrocement. Ça le dévorait de l'intérieur, ça le broyait, ça le réduisait à néant. Il se sentait tellement vulnérable, tellement exténué, tellement colérique aussi parfois. Il n'en pouvait plus, ça le rongeait, lui son âme et tout le reste. Il avait toujours affirmé, parce qu'il en était lui-même persuadé, qu'il n'était dépendant à rien. Il s'était lourdement trompé, il devait bien l'avouer mais James ou Peter craqueraient avant lui ! Oui, il gagnerait son pari. Il ne serait pas le premier des Maraudeurs à se distraire de quelques manières que ce soit avec un Serpentard… Oh mon dieu que c'était dur… Ca faisait cinq jours, cinq jours ! Cinq maudits jours que sa vie n'avait plus aucune signification, cinq jours qu'il lui arrivait de se sentir si compressé dans cette société qu'il en avait du mal à respirer, cinq jour qu'il… Oui bon, peut-être qu'il exagérait un peu. Mais juste un peu alors.

Arrivé au cinquième étage, l'animagus se demanda quand allé finir cette foutue journée ? N'avait-il pas déjà dit qu'il était exténué ? Il avait eu une panne d'oreiller qui l'avait contraint de se rendre en cours de Divination le ventre vite, avec une Cassandre hystérique qui lui conseillait de: « diminuer sa consommation de boisson sucré et non alcoolisé si il ne voulait pas être le dommage collatéral direct de ses actions quotidiennes dans le but de ne pas contrarier ses analogues puisque ces derniers pourraient alors se retourné contre lui dans un futur plus ou moins proche et ce jusqu'à mi-juin dans un soucis de respecter les désirs de Neptune .» Une chance pour lui, il avait sombré dans un demi-sommeil juste avant que sa bien-aimée professeure lui révèle ce fait capital. Il avait ensuite du se coltiner le plus grand fan de Lily Evans durant deux très très très très très très très longues heures de potions qui lui parurent interminables, sans compter le fait que le vieux Slug' ne cessait de vanter les louanges de Snape, ce qui l'avait un tantinet euh, comment dire... énervé ? Une fois sortie de cet enfer, James avait continué de lui parler des cheveux si soyeux de Lily, de l'envoutant sourire de Lily, de l'enivrant regard de Lily, de la douceur de la poitrine de Lily et de… Attendez un peu ! Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Pf, quel menteur ce Prongs ! Donc pour résumer, il était fatigué et voilà qu'il se retrouvé coincé au cinquième étage, avec l'impression d'avoir un pivert dans la tête, sans moyen de monter ou de descendre.

Foutus escaliers. Foutue journée

Les lieux étaient déserts à cette heure bénie où les élèves pratiquaient encore le remplissage d'estomac, cinq étages plus bas. Sirius Black n'était pas réputé pour avoir une très grande patience. Cinq minutes d'attente suffirent à lui faire perdre ses moyens, et décida, pour contrer l'ennui, de soulager sa vessie durement traité par les deux pichets de jus de citrouille ingurgité en début de soirée. Les mains dans les poches, il mâchonna quelques insultes incohérentes sous sa moustache inexistante jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied peu amène, entra dans la pièce sans plus de cérémonie et tomba nez à nez avec Snape… Sirius se figea immédiatement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise… manquait plus que ça…

Foutu escaliers. Foutu jus de citrouille. Foutue journée.

Les deux étudiants se raidirent, se dévisagèrent, se demandant lequel des deux serait le premier à déclencher les hostilités. Un silence de mort c'était installé dès l'entrée du rouge et or. Le grincement sonore qu'émit la porte en se refermant fit sortir les protagonistes de leur torpeur. D'un même mouvement vif, ils sortirent leur baguette, plus par habitude que par envie d'engager le combat. Sirius fit un pas en avant, Severus un en arrière.

-Oh, mais que voilà ? Snape ! Quel plaisir de trouver dans un endroit pareil, railla Sirius.

-Plaisir non partagé Black. Maintenant dégage, tu veux ?

…Finalement, il n'était plus aussi certain de remporter son pari. Snape, seul et sans défense coincé au même étage, servit sur un plateau d'argent. Le courage de Snape fondait comme motte de beurre au soleil. Son agressivité et son assurance feinte semblaient s'évaporer. C'était amusant de le voir tentait de disparaître à travers le mur blanc des toilettes. Il avait même crut l'espace d'une seconde entrapercevoir une lueur paniquée dans le regard austère de son ennemi. Lui, avoir peur ? Non, cette espèce de chauve-souris graisseuse dépourvut de fierté, d'honneur et de sentiments ne craignait rien. Oh ça va, oui ! Il avait eu une journée difficile ! Pas besoin d'une vague de culpabilité en plus. Surtout si elle émanait de Snape !

-Impossible, ma vessie me hurle de la soulager et…

-Génial Black, si tu pouvais m'épargner les détails !

- Ce que j'entends par la Snivellus, c'est que je compte utiliser ces toilettes pour leur fonction première, ce qui de toute évidence n'est pas ton cas, reprit Sirius.

Durant l'échange, Sirius avait baissé sa baguette et c'était rapproché d'une démarche plus détendu vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier qui n'en menait pas large malgré ce qu'il voulait en laisser croire, cherchait désespérément une échappatoire.

-Donc, selon la logique des choses, ce serait à toi de quitter les lieux, qu'en dis-tu ?

-Tu crois que je vais t'obéir bien sagement Black ! Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, et tu devrais avoir moins confiance en toi, ton louveteau préféré n'est pas là pour te sauver la mise pour une fois siffla Severus.

-Merci du conseil, Snape, je le potasserais quand j'aurai cinq minutes. Je comprends bien que ma compagnie te soit agréable, ce que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est pourquoi tu fuis celle bien plus chaleureuse de tes acolytes. Des ennuis avec Hyde et Lestrange peut-être? Ricana Sirius en s'adossant nonchalamment à la cabine qui faisait face à son interlocuteur.

Snape resta muet devant cette question ironique et se contenta de lui jeter son regard le plus noir. L'animagus fut surpris de s'entendre y répondre par l'imitation peu convaincante d'un éclat de rire. Depuis quand le regard du vert et argent était aussi fort ? Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer ses yeux. Il faut dire aussi, que les occasions où Snape et lui se retrouvant plus ou moins proche et seul dans un calme relatif à celui-ci étaient rares. Inexistant serait plus proche de la réalité. C'était la première fois qu'on le regardait avec autant de haine et de mépris. Il lui sembla d'ailleurs impossible qu'un Homme puisse en regarder un autre avec plus d'hostilité que Snape lui en avait adressé à lui. Ce regard, l'avait blessé. Il lui rappelait celui qu'il destinait généralement à sa mère dès lors qu'il l'apercevait. Snape le haïssait-il autant que lui haïssait sa mère ? Qu'est-ce cela signifiait? Il était pour Snape, ce que sa mère était pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il était, comme le reste de sa désastreuse famille, une abomination malfaisante aussi antipathique que méprisante ? Non, non ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Il n'était pas cruel. Il n'était pas vil comme ses parents l'étaient. Sa famille était infecte et malveillante. Il éprouvait de l'animosité et même de la répulsion pour elle. Est-ce que Snape éprouvait du dégout pour lui ? Il ne pouvait pas être comme eux. Il ne voulait pas ! Il était différent, il n'était pas mauvais ! Il ne voulait plus voir Snape lui lancer un tel regard. Il ne voulait plus parce que...

…Ça faisait mal ?

Un silence pesant c'était installé et rendait l'atmosphère des plus étouffantes.

Le manque de répartie du Gryffondor surprit le second jeune homme. Il ne comprit pas la raison du silence gêné qui s'ensuivit qui le troubla fortement. Il observa son ennemi qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Black était un type bizarre qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Et Dieu merci, il n'en avait pas envie. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol et traduisaient une dense incompréhension qui déstabilisa Severus et lui colla la chair de poule. Oui, Black était définitivement bizarre et il se demanda s'il ne préférait pas que Black continue de l'insulter plutôt que de se comporter comme un légume léthargique.

« Nan mais ! S'il arrive quoi que soit à ce crétin, ça va me retomber dessus ! »

Il parcouru la pièce dans une tentative inespéré que le bruit de ses pas ferait réagir l'animagus. Il se calla lui aussi dos à une cabine dans le fond de la pièce. Les deux étudiants ne se voyaient plus à présent. Snape avait gardé sa baguette en main, au cas où. Sirius, se reprenant, rangea la sienne dans la poche intérieure de sa cape (geste que toute personne sensé qualifierait de suicidaire) et poussa un profond soupir.

- Sérieusement, ils te veulent quoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à la bande de Hyde pour qu'il prenne la peine de venir te cherche lui-même ? Tenta Sirius espérant que son ton serait plus engageant qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'il s'adressait au Serpentard.

-En quoi ça te concerne Black ?

-Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, c'est juste une question comme ça… Pour faire passer le temps. Puisque de toute manière, t'as pas l'air décidé à partir

-Va passer le temps ailleurs ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre tes amis, déclara Severus sans parvenir à cacher l'animosité qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il parlait des Maraudeurs.

Le dédain que Sirius perçut dans la voix de son camarade n'allégea pas le poids qui s'était installé quelques instants plutôt dans sa poitrine.

-Les escaliers sont bloqués…

-Avec un peu de chance ils ne le sont plus.

-Snape ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te…

-Black, t'es têtu ! Je te dis que ça te concerne pas alors pourquoi tu tiens tant à le savoir ?! Coupa-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas… murmura le Gryffondor se demandant effectivement, quelles étaient les raisons pour lesquelles il tenait tant à savoir cela. Il est vrai que ça ne le regardait en rien mais il avait toujours était doté d'une trop grande curiosité qu'il n'avait jamais su bridé. Il partageait cette curiosité avec James et elle avait déjà couté très cher à l'ensemble des Maraudeurs.

Severus soupira et se résigna à capituler. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que Black se moquerait de lui une fois de plus. Il l'entendait déjà lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un lâche sans honneur mais bon… Et puis, au point où en était sa fierté.

-Si je te le dis, tu t'en vas ?

-…Oui répondit-il, pris au dépourvu. Il ne pensait pas que Snape abandonnerait la partie si vite.

-C'est pas très important… Commença le plus âgé. C'est juste… C'est stupide Black, et ça ne te servira à rien de savoir une histoire si futile ! Tu ne pourras même pas utiliser ça contre moi !

-Dis ! S'impatienta Sirius.

-Très bien ! J'ai besoin d'argent et… j'ai passé un marchais avec Hyde depuis deux mois environ. Je lui fais ses devoirs et il me paye. McGo a compris qu'il triché alors elle lui a fait refaire le dernier devoir sous sa surveillance. Il a eu un T et un mois de retenu.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sirius éclata d'un rire sincère cette fois. C'était bien la première fois que Severus l'entendait rire ainsi en sa compagnie. Il ne savait pas bien si Sirius se moquait de lui ou de Hyde mais décida de poursuivre son récit. Au point où il en était, autant terminer.

-Bref, Hyde veut que je lui rende au minimum cinq Galions pour « dédommagement » comme il dit. Mais je n'ai pas… cinq galions.

Quel con ! Pourquoi il avait dit ça à Black ! Bien sûr que ça allait l'intéresser !

-Ah

AH ? Comment ça « Ah » ? C'est tout, pas de « Snivellus n'a même pas de quoi rembourser ses dettes ? » ou… ou n'importe quelle autres moqueries ? Quel est ce dicton moldu déjà ? Méfis toi de l'eau qui dort ? Oui c'était bien ça.

-Voilà.

Sirius trouva que ce voilà la sonnait comme la conclusion maladroite qu'un deuxième année sous pression, la plume tremblante, tente de rédiger à la fin d'un devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'il n'a pas compris. La discussion était terminée. Leur courte trêve aussi. Une minute, peut être deux s'étaient écoulées sans que l'un ou l'autre n'osent de nouveau prendre la parole. L'animagus brisa le silence d'un raclement de gorge. Il était censé s'en aller maintenant, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et rien ne le retenait. Il traversa la pièce sans un mot, laissant Snape toujours dissimulé dans le coin des toilettes. Il s'arrêta net. Fallait-il dire quelque chose ou quitter les lieux comme un voleur ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement sur le sujet, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur -Oh Surprise- Hyde et son troupeau de trol- euhm, Hyde et ses « amis ». Sirius se raidit devant ce tableau. Après quelques millièmes de secondes de concentration, Sirius feint l'agacement, tiqua, puis railla les invités surprises.

-Alors quoi ? On peut plus pisser tranquille, merde ? Je commence à sérieusement me poser des questions sur votre orientation, vous savez ? Je sais bien que je suis irrésistible, mais y a des limites, comprit ? Satisfait de l'air détaché et hautain avec lequel il venait de se moquer de l'assistance, il fit mine de prendre la direction de la sortie, mais Lestrange le retint.

Oh pitié, fou moi la paix, toi. Faut que je me casse d'ici bon sang ! J'ai pas envie d'assister à un règlement de compte entre Serpys, allé, bouge de la !

-T'as pas vu Snape ?

-Tu te payes ma pomme ? Qu'est-ce que je fouterais avec Snape dans les chiottes ? Je vous ai déjà dit, que je ne savais pas où était votre pote. Et, j'en ai toujours rien à carrer.

-On se casse les mecs, il doit s'être planqué au premier, on y va ! lâcha Hyde en pivotant pour s'échapper de l'endroit.

Le battant de la porte battit derrière eux, laissant un courant d'air s'installé. Sirius bien décidé à s'en aller cette fois, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais ne put sortir avant que la voix de Snape retentisse à nouveau.

-Pourquoi ?

Sirius s'immobilisa, pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ? D'abord tenté de répondre « et pourquoi pas », il se ravisa, préférant une explication à la maraudeur.

-Faut que je gagne un pari, Snape, bon, à la prochaine ! s'exclama t'il en poussant la porte. Moins d'une seconde après, il la poussa à nouveau, passa la tête et poursuivit. Au fait, Lovegood est prêt à monter jusque 8 galions si quelqu'un lui trouve un tirebouchon. Ou un bretouchon. Me souviens plus. Je sais pas bien ce que c'est.

Il lâcha la porte, eut un immense soupir de soulagement en constatant que l'escalier avait cessé ces caprices, et monta les marches telle une larve exténuée digne de ce nom. Et avec tout ça, il n'avait toujours pas vidé sa vessie. Peut-être bien qu'il ferait une halte au sixième pour y remédier, non ?


End file.
